dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia (.hack)
Mia (ミア) is a mysterious Blademaster that has the appearance of a cat. She has a fondness for Aromatic Grass and can usually be found alongside Elk. Online thumb|Mia Appearance Unlike all other PCs in the R:1 version, she takes the form of a large humanoid cat with long rabbit like ears and a long tail. She is covered in bushy purple fur, green armor, and has no wave symbols, making her a unique sight within The World. Personality Mia is a very blunt character. She is known for speaking in riddles and rarely raises her voice. Mia enjoys finding and collecting Aromatic Grass, a useless item that has no effect. She also has a habit of picking on Piros. History Pre-Games Era After Macha is Data Drained in .hack//SIGN, her data is reconfigured as Mia. Mia then meets Elk and subconsciously feels nostalgic for Tsukasa because of their similar PCs. She also begins searching for Aromatic Grass, the item that was given to her by Tsukasa and reminds her of his kindness. *Mutation: Λ Dolorous Evil Eyed Widow Mia needs help and naturally she'll drag Kite into it. .hack//Games When she first meets Kite, she immediately notices his Twilight Bracelet, which is supposed to be invisible. Mia and Elk join Kite after challenging him to come to the bottom floor of a dungeon alone at Δ Boundless Corrupted Fort Walls. She goes on to explain how Kite can use his bracelet to Gate Hack and bypass the barriers set up around Protected Fields, going to Δ Closed Oblivious Twin Hills to practice the abilities.. Following the defeat of Skeith, Mia begins to have problems. Her speech becomes distorted, a problem Kite and Elk attribute to a malfunctioning headset. They go to Λ Dolorous Evil Eyed Widow to find a solution. Mia's speech is temporarily fixed but becomes distorted once they get back to the Root Town. As Kite continues battling against the Phases Mia's condition only worsens. She begins to lose her memory, and wanders around the servers in a stupor. She also begins to show a strong aversion to Kite whenever he appears. thumb|left|Elk and Kite notice Mia's odd behavior. Eventually Kite enters a dungeon where the Cursed Wave is supposed to be located. At the bottom he finds Mia and Elk. It is there that Mia's true nature is revealed. With an apology to Elk, Mia transforms into her true form, that of Macha the Temptress, the sixth Phase of the Cursed Wave. Despite his objections, Kite has no choice but to fight and defeat her. After the fight, Macha temporarily reappears as Mia. Elk attempts to help her, but she disappears anyway. Later, a message from Aura leads Kite and Elk to a dungeon. At the bottom they find a Guardian, inside the Guardian is Macha, in cat form. Upon defeating the Guardian, Macha is reborn as Mia, though she has no memory of any of the events that occurred prior to her reawakening, excluding those of Elk. She also appears in some of Piros's dungeons, which usually involves her tricking him into equipping a bugged item of some kind. .hack//XXXX Mia first appears in the streets of Mac Anu, some time after Skeith's defeat. Encountering Kite by chance, she approaches him with a frightening look in her eyes and states that his bracelet "smells like Skeith." When Kite asks Mia what she means, Mia suddenly is unable to recall having said anything, and does not even recognize the word Skeith, though it seems somehow familiar. Confused, she Gates Out, leaving Kite to ponder who or what she might be. Mia's mind grows increasingly unstable as her awakening as Macha approaches, leading her to shun Elk in fear for his safety. After Gorre's defeat, Elk succeeds in finding her, but Mia, now nearly mindless, attacks Elk, dealing him great psychological damage. She comes to her senses only long enough to discover what she has done. When Kite and Cubia arrive, she loses what little will she has left, completing her transformation into Macha. As Macha, she proves a formidable opponent, but is badly damaged by Kite's Data Drain, losing her right arm. Before Cubia can finish her off, Elk tries desperately to bring Mia back to her senses by showing her the Aromatic Grass he collected for her. She briefly remembers him, but it is too late for her and Cubia, ignoring Elk's pleas to spare her life, Data Drains her. .hack//Another Birth During Another Birth Mia is mentioned by Elk, Kite, and NOVA. She later comes across BlackRose at the Dun Lorieag Grunty farm, and invites her to a party. They travel to Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. There she uses her powers to show BlackRose a vision of Orca's defeat at the hands of Skeith. When BlackRose questions her about why she sought her out, Mia responds that she "Smells like the Bracelet". Mia ignores BlackRose's later attempts to contact her. Later in the story, she states that in her dreams she is another person named "Macha" and that she sees a boy that looks like Elk. .hack//Unison thumb|120px|left|Mia as seen in Unison Mia is seen hanging around with Elk as usual. Due to her erased memories, she does not recognize Tsukasa, but begins to cry when he brings out the Aromatic Grass he picked up when Macha was data drained. She later dances with Elk at Net Slum. .hack//GIFT Mia has a small scene in GIFT where she is seen in a field of flowers with Elk. Mia briefly sees Tsukasa and notices the similarities between him and Elk before Mimiru grabs Tsukasa and takes him away. Mia, then, gets closer to Elk and proceeds to make out with him. End of The World As the carrier of the Sixth Phase, Mia was captured and destroyed by the programmer Jyotaro Amagi so that her Phase data could be extracted for the R.A. Plan. .hack Conglomerate While Mia doesn't directly make an appearance in G.U., she places a role in the story. Endrance mistakes an AIDA for Mia, and later senses her in his Lost Weapon, although it is unclear whether or not what he sensed was actually the Mia portion of his Epitaph. See also... *Macha (Phase) *Macha (Cat) Trivia *While Mia was voiced by Debra Rogers in the Games, Kari Wahlgren was her voice actor in Unison and The End of The World. *Her weapon is called the 8 Phase Sword, a level 2 weapon and a reference towards the 8 Phases of the game, she being a form of the 6th Phase, Macha. *Mia is the only player (aside from Orca) that cannot be brought to fight in any Phase battle. *Mia's character design is based on the Chesire Cat. category: AIs category: Another Birth Characters category: Blademasters category: Game Characters category: GIFT Characters